El mismo significado
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Sabía que que no era lo mas sano ni lo mas deseable. Sabía que nadie lo aceptaría, ni siquera él, la persona directamente implicada. Un pequeño error sucita una revelación, que para un adolescente puede ser mas de lo que en realidad es. Época Merodeadores
1. Matices de la Demencia

1. Matices de la Demencia.

Había pintado muchas veces ese retrato. Cada línea negra, fría, baja y triste, cada punto, cada cabello, cada retazo de piel, de carne, de soledad. Todo de una manera delicada y mística, minuciosa y desdichada en su mente, en ese espacio vacío y gris que reservaba para él. Lo había pintado miles de veces.

Tras los muros de piedra maciza, tras las horas opacas y miserables sólo lo veía a él, en la misma languidez y abandono de siempre. Se sentía mortalmente agradecido cada vez que su trabajo le impedía pensar y recordar de su escurridiza figura. Se sentía socorrido por el malestar que atenazaba los músculos de su espalda, alababa el dolor de cabeza fuerte y punzante que impedía que su pensamiento se deslizara por sendas indeseadas y se arrodillaba ante la fatiga misma de un día duro de trabajo.

Todo por no permitirse pensar en eso que hacía que cualquier dolor o cualquier cansancio fuera una broma. Tenía el infortunio de encontrárselo a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar insospechable, aunque sospechaba que el mismo retiraba la sospecha de ciertos lugares deliberadamente. Era como si el destino y los suelo y las paredes y su ser quisieran torturarlo.

Y lo lograban. Lo lograban de una manera inexorable. Porque ese joven de ojos negros, cabello largo, pálido y de andar desgarbado no lo observaba con algo diferente a indiferencia y quizá un poco de cortesía. Sólo un poco.

Había amanecido. El paisaje gris y nublado que se veía desde la ventana pequeña que rompía la monotonía de su habitáculo prometía otro día frío y lluvioso. Prometía sucias huellas de pisadas por todos los rincones del castillo, prometía charcos de agua de alumnos que quizá pescarían una pulmonía, prometía chimeneas encendidas y quizá algunos regueros de ceniza también. Retiró la mirada del paisaje y sus influencias y por un instante su rostro ojeroso por la noche de desvelo, se reflejó en la pulida superficie del cristal de la ventana.

Se vistió con su acostumbrado abrigo marrón y caminó por los pasillos fríos y desérticos para llegar a las cocinas. No acostumbraba a comer con los demás en el gran comedor. Detestaba ver sus caras tan saturadas, tan vacías, tan... perdidas. Por eso siempre desviaba su rumbo hacia las cocinas, donde los elfos domésticos disponían de comida y un espacio solitario para él. Quizá no les agradaba. No le extrañaría que así fuera.

Al terminar su desayuno, salió de las cocinas para dirigirse a su despacho y procuró evitar (aunque no con demasiado esmero) el camino de los alumnos que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor. Tal vez él también estaba buscando una manera de evadir a los alumnos. Se cruzaron en el camino a sus respectivos destinos y compartieron miradas durante un segundo. Un segundo que para el muchacho que se movía casi como una sombra fue un simple reconocimiento. O tal vez nada. Un segundo que para él fue por un momento, la confirmación de que no tenía escapatoria. Uno de tantos momentos que terminaría por esparcir su vida como agua, como arena. Todo por una estupidez.

Aunque al parecer el destino había decidido darle una tregua aquella mañana. Pero no dejaba de pensar que esos rincones insospechados yacían como él: absolutamente desdibujados.

A veces cuando recreaba su imagen de aquella manera casi primaria, sentía que quizá podía inventarlo. Inventar que ambos se consumían en esa llama en la que sólo yacía él. Inventar miradas profundas y penetrantes, roces casuales, palabras, susurros suplicantes y quizá un poco de aceptación de parte de la gente. Inventar, sólo inventar. No morir de esa manera silenciosa, lenta y anestésica en que lo estaba haciendo. Soñar.

¿Por qué la noche no era eterna?


	2. El lado oscuro

El Lado Oscuro

"_Usa la fuerza Luke... "_

Nadie debía saberlo. Absolutamente nadie. Era entre otras cosas lo peor que nadie podía saber de él. Aunque quizá era lo único que realmente le agradecía a su sangre muggle, la oportunidad de descansar su mente llena de perturbaciones en aquellas especies de libritos de bolsillo. La mayoría eran basados en películas como Drácula, La novia de Frankestein, o en su caso particular, La guerra de las galaxias. Por supuesto, no dejaba de leer libros de verdad, pero no podía evitar sucumbir a los encantos de aquellas descripciones rápidas, fáciles y de situaciones fantasiosas.

Solía esquivar a la gente. Prefería observar todo en un segundo plano casi como una sombra. Prefería reír interiormente de las bromas y las charlas absurdas, prefería sorprenderse calladamente de los cotilleos y definitivamente prefería mantenerse alejado de enredos amorosos. A lo largo de su no demasiado larga vida había descubierto que no sabía tratar a las personas. Demasiada ironía y crueldad para sus susceptibles pielcillas. Por supuesto no le agradaba mucho a sus compañeros de casa y ni decir de las demás, incluso los Slytherin no sólo no intercedían por él, si no que solían decir que el dúo de bufones de Gryffindor estaban enamorados de él. Y él a su vez solía afirmar que ellos estaban enfermos.

La reputación ante todo.

Aunque no todo era tan simple. No todo era ser huraño y ensimismado. También era parar y plantearse por un momento cómo sería algo diferente, si él no fuera el mismo. Lástima que no le gustaran los cambios, detestaba la incertidumbre, la marea, lo que sucedía y no tenía la certeza de cuál podría ser su resultado. Por eso amaba la rutina y sus casi invariables rumbos.

Cerró la impresión que estaba leyendo en ese momento y marcó la hoja en la que iba con un pequeño doblez en la esquina. También le gustaba la ironía que representaba para el mundo mágico. Para él era totalmente fantástico todas esas naves y aparatos. Para ellos era impensable un hechizo real producido por algo como un palo de madera. Magia y ciencia.

Miró con detenimiento alrededor suyo. Iba camino al gran comedor con su libro escondido dentro de un viejo volumen de encantamientos. Se retó con una mano el cabello negro que le caía sobre la cara y miró con detenimiento y disimulo a su alrededor. El conserje pasó por su lado y siguió su camino a quien sabe donde mientras él retomaba su lectura.

-¡Rayos¡Malditos idiotas, no tienen nada más que hacer!

Como de costumbre el par de tarados no sabían dejarlo en paz. Ahora veía fastidiado su piel color azul y por su puesto nadie alrededor a quien culpar o maldecir.

Llevaba dos horas en los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona intentando recomponer el color de su piel mediante pociones y hechizos habidos y por haber, pero nada había funcionado. Por último había decidido usar el viejo método del jabón y el cepillo con una terrible coloración azul cada vez mas acentuada como resultado. Arrojó con violencia el cepillo contra uno de los espejos y sin reparar en el daño tomó rumbo a la enfermería, por suerte era sábado y no había clases, de lo contrario...

Era de noche y faltaba poco para el toque de queda. Ahora, gracias a la labor de la enfermera su piel lucía como siempre, con la consecuencia de que evidenciaba una horrible mancha roja donde había frotado con el cepillo. Por supuesto, al enfermera lo había obsequiado con un discurso de porqué no debía raspar su piel inmisericordemente y como castigo no había sido curado con magia y ostentaba una especie de pasta blancuzca que picaba endemoniadamente.

Pero mañana la cobraría. Ya estaba harto de ese par de engendros. Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos negros brillaron con rabia en la mazmorra, inocentes de los ojos que lo observaban en la penumbra mas fijamente y a menudo de lo que cualquier estudiante desearía.


	3. El Fatum

3. El Fatum.

El encuentro se había producido como una palabra feroz y retumbante. Totalmente silencioso se agolpaba en su pecho, cada vez mas profundo, caliente, amoratado. Sentía como si cada célula le quemara como si el peso de aquella acción inesperada fuera a desgarrarlas. Se había delatado y aún no se explicaba cómo. Él era el viejo, el inútil, el asocial.

Nuevamente aquel recuerdo abrumador. Nuevamente los colores, las palabras, las sensaciones. Todo de golpe como un puñal, un puñal duro, duro y certero.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos. Se sentía terriblemente libre, como si con ese beso se hubiera liberado de un peso extraño. Centró la vista en el escritorio de su despacho, dispuesto a dejar el asunto. Tenía detenciones que firmar, alumnos que castigar...

o

No había dejado de dar vueltas por la sala Común de Slytherin, estaba intranquilo y ¿por qué no decirlo? asustado. Había sido él, como siempre el monigote, el que no dejaba de ser humillado, puesto en ridículo. A veces se sentía destinado a ello, como si nunca hubiera podido decidir. El sólo pensamiento era escalofriante.

Ahora ese par no sólo estaba en problemas. Esta vez dudaban de ellos, de la legalidad de sus actos y él, por vez primera sabía o por lo menos sospechaba que lo que les imputaban no era cierto. Era el único testigo de su inocencia. Aunque la posibilidad no dejaba de ser aberrante.

Un obliviate, estaba seguro que lo necesitaría. A Black y a Potter los acusaban de usar una imperdonable, la maldición _Imperius_ en un miembro del plantel. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro pálido y por centésima vez intentó concertarse en su lectura. La misma línea se repetía incesantemente ante sus ojos. No podía concentrarse mientras se sintiera como si alguien le respirara en la nuca.

_Tengo algo que decir. Tengo algo que decir. Tengo algo que decir. Tengo algo que decir. _

Si, había escuchado hablar del remordimiento.

o

Miraba con preocupación a los dos jóvenes delante de él. Ambos se encontraban visiblemente asustados, transparentes ¿Qué había realmente sucedido?

Pensó primero en un filtro amoroso. Descartado finalmente por el criterio del maestro de pociones- no hay ninguna característica –había dicho. Entonces sólo quedaban un par de opciones: la voluntad propia; cosa altamente dudable y la maldición _Imperius_.

Pero era demasiado para unos estudiantes, mas improbable para unos que no habían demostrado ninguna inclinación evidente por ese tipo de prácticas. Aunque eran de familias antiguas, por lo tanto había posibilidad.

O podían haberlo confundido. Pero no era muy probable debido al hecho mismo. Había sido un acto demasiado puntual. En caso de el Señor Filch estuviera bajo la _imperius_ no serviría de nada interrogarlo y ni decir en caso de que estuviera confundido.

Pero Sirius Black y James Potter seguían en sus trece. Ellos juraban no haber utilizado la imperdonable, ningún hechizo para confundir, ni ninguna clase de poción. Y estaban diciendo la verdad.

o

Se dirigía con paso rápido hacia la oficina del Director. Simplemente no podía con ello, la maldita culpa era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Podía jurar que en ese mimo instante era ella quien lo empujaba a salvar los pellejos de ese par de bufones. Sentía una punzada de nauseas cada vez que analizaba lo acontecido y surgían nuevos datos. Maldito hechizo desinhibidor, maldita su mala suerte.

o

Dumbledore retiró la mirada de los jóvenes que estaban en su despacho y la dirigió hacia la puerta. Habían sonado unos golpes indecisos y él había dado permiso para pasar. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Severus Snape. Su semblante lucía enojado, como si lo hubiesen obligado a dirigirse al despacho. El joven miró alrededor y dio dos pasos adelante.

–No sé porque hago esto – dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes con desagrado – pero... fue un hechizo desinhibidor.

James y Sirius se miraron casi sin comprender, ambos con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro. Pronto el rostro de Sirius demudó en consternación y James Potter palideció al parecer de espanto.

– Señor Snape ¿quiere decir que el Señor Filch estaba afectado por un hechizo desinhibidor en el momento del suceso?

El rostro del Director tenía una extraña expresión de asombro y preocupación. Severus Snape habló en un susurro con los dientes apretados.

– Los estaba practicando en el pasillo. No me había salido muy bien en la clase, así que intenté practicar un poco. Realmente no pensé que lo haría bien.

Cuando terminó la breve explicación su piel parecía más cetrina que nunca. Black y Potter tampoco tenían muy buen semblante. Severus apretó los labios y miró al Director como si éste fuera a solucionar el problema.

– Está bien pueden retirarse.

Con una mirada de soslayo hacia los dos Gryffindor, Severus salió a paso rápido del despacho del Director Dumbledore. Antes de que Sirius y James salieran, el Director les advirtió con semblante serio que no debían decir una palabra a nadie, a menos que quisieran ser suspendidos. Con un asentimiento por parte de ambos, salieron del despacho rumbo a su sala común.

ooooooooooooooo

Lo siento, se me había olvidado que este capítulo ya estaba listo y que podía subirlo...


	4. Sólo un Hechizo

4. Solo un hechizo.

Lo torturaba un poco saber que lo que para él era un sueño lleno de belleza y satisfacción, para el protagonista del mismo era una pesadilla. Porque definitivamente lo que menos quería era engañarse y era un vil engaño pensar que en algún momento y de alguna manera, Severus Snape se había sentido bien con lo que había sucedido. Claro que aunque intentara mentirse sería difícil obviar el claro gesto de terror del muchacho cuando lo había besado.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el suceso y el Director había ido a su despacho para explicarle lo sucedido y hacerlo confesar. Si, hacerlo confesar de una vez lo que sentía, lo que celosa y prudentemente se había guardado para él desde que descubrió lo que lo atormentaría de aquella manera. Pero las artimañas del director habían acabado por sacarle todo y ambos hombres habían convenido que nadie más se enteraría de ello. Quizá ese fuera su consuelo, siempre que los odiosos alumnos que lo habían presenciado no abrieran la boca. Pero el hecho de que su encuentro no saliera a la luz, no borraría de su propia mente la expresión en el rostro del muchacho.

Si antes no había podido dormir gracias a sus divagaciones y recuerdos, ahora sentía que cerrar los ojos era una tortura casi placentera. Sólo bastaba que sus párpados cayeran para que la imagen del pasillo ensombrecido y el sonido de pasos resonando en las paredes volvieran:

_Severus Snape estaba cerca de una ventana concentrado en practicar al parecer un hechizo, con una concentración admirable y poco característica de las personas de su edad. Justamente ese era el hechizo que lo había hecho ponerse en evidencia, ahora lo sabía. Se acercaban pasos y se oían voces de adolescentes por el otro lado del corredor y al desviar su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que se aproximaban, sintió una sensación extraña, embriagadora: De repente, ya no le importaba su trabajo, ni las normas del colegio, ni su responsabilidad como adulto, nada. Veía como se acercaban dos Gryffindor, dos de los Merodeadores, lo más insolentes. Y las ganas de hacerles daño, de vengarse y de cobrarles las horas extras de trabajo por las detenciones que él había tenido que administrarles y aún más horas extras de limpieza por sus estúpidas bromas, fueron casi incontrolables _

_  
–Hey, Snivellus –había dicho Potter, el más gamberro de los dos. Y él no pudo dejar de desviar su mirada hacia el aludido. __Snivellus__, así lo había llamado, un apodo sin duda ridículo y definitivamente inmerecido para alguien como él._

_Y De repente todo cambió cuando enfocó su mirada en Severus Snape. Las ansias de venganza fueron remplazadas por unas ganas enormes de hacerlo partícipe de lo que él mismo sentía y esta vez no hubo distracción, esta vez sus piernas y su deseo lo llevaron en dirección del joven en la ventana. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza y sin importarle el gesto sorprendido del estudiante, lo besó.Todos esos meses de delirio y de sueños imposibles fueron desahogados en ese beso no compartido, aunque él mismo no se dio cuenta de que así lo era. Cuando se separó del muchacho y se percató de su expresión aterrada, su sentido común fue más fuerte y huyó del lugar._

¡Ah, si fuera un mago! Si fuera un mago podría simplemente borrarles la memoria a los tres y no tendría que sentir la vergüenza de saber expuestos sus sentimientos, no tendría que soportar las mudas burlas en sus rostros. ¡Y la intolerancia, el asco...! Porque también lo había notado, el asco es sus ojos negros. Quizá... quizá pudiera convencer a Dumbledore. Aunque dudaba que él, amante de la transparencia, quisiera hacerlo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba revolcarse en su propia pena, en su sufrimiento, completamente solo y expuesto. Una sonrisa amargada surcó su rostro cuando se dispuso a salir de su despacho para cumplir con sus deberes del día. No, no podía seguir escondiéndose como un cobarde, no podía seguir compadeciéndose.

Aunque había algo de mentira en todo eso. Era mentira que él era el único que sentía pena por sí miso y era aún menos cierto que la vergüenza por lo sucedido sólo lo afectaba a él, al perpetrador. Porque Severus Snape, aún varios después de aquel extraño beso, no quería aceptar que por salvar el pellejo de un par de estúpidos se había clavado el puñal. Por que para él había sido una confesión terrible saber y hacer saber, que ese hombre sentía algún tipo de deseo o atracción por él ¿Acaso no era suficiente ser el hazme reír de los Merodeadores¿También estaba condenado a ser el punto de mira de alguien como el conserje? El solo pensamiento lo repugnaba y lo hacía sentirse perseguido.


	5. La Temeridad

5. La temeridad

En el Gran Comedor los alumnos se encontraban bulliciosos y hablaban animadamente frente a las múltiples fuentes de comida de donde se servían su gusto en los platos. Era pascua y los recipientes estaban a rebosar de huevos de colores y sabores variados. Severus hizo rodar un huevo pequeño que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesa, aburrido. Tenía el rostro apoyado descuidadamente sobre la mano desocupada y los codos sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa. Sus compañeros, como todos los demás, hablaban animadamente entre sí, aunque de una manera menos escandalosa, más reservada. A Severus a veces le gustaba la pascua. Solía recordarla como una época tranquila, dulce. Y apresar de que no le gustase admitirlo, encontraba sumamente gracioso aquellos huevos, incluso los que eran blancos. Le recordaban a pequeñas bolas de nieve, le recordaban a su madre haciendo un poco de dulce para él.

Siguió haciendo rodar el huevo, distraído, hasta que un papel arrugado chocó contra su mano. Con pereza, soltó el huevo y abrió el papel para ver su contenido. Y lo que vio lo hizo enrojecer de enojo. Había dos personas dibujadas toscamente, una de las cuales era más grande que la otra y ambas estaban de perfil. El más grande estiraba los labios de una forma exagerada hacia los labios, también estirados, del más bajo, que tenía el pelo reteñido exageradamente con tinta negra y una nariz enorme. Severus apretó los dientes con fuerza y quemó el papel.

Sabía que no debía hacer caso de las provocaciones del cuarteto de Gryffindor que no había parado de echarle en cara su desafortunado encuentro con el conserje. Potter y Black le habían contado todo a los otros dos idiotas, al licántropo y a Pettirgrew, aunque una pequeña (muy pequeña) parte de su ser les agradecía que al parecer, habían cerrado la boca en cuanto al resto de los alumnos.

Pero ellos no se habían contentado con divertirse con sus amigos a costa de él, no. También aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad, cualquier pasillo despejado donde casualmente se encontraran para que Potter tomara a Black por el cuello de la camisa y lo besara con su mano interponiéndose entre sus bocas. Para él era tan desagradable ver a ese par en esa pose, como el que se burlaran de él, pero sabía que no podía responderles, no le convenía hacerlo.

La verdad, era que ya lo estaban hartando. Severus se sirvió un poco de comida y tomó uno de los huevos. Comió de prisa y con el dulce en el bolsillo salió a paso rápido del gran comedor, tenía unas ganas enormes de sentarse en su cama a leer "la guerra de las galaxias", Necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Cuando iba por uno del los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras, se encontró con Black que le cerraba el paso con una sonrisa algo siniestra. Severus paró en seco y miró al otro lado del pasillo. Justo como supuso, ahí estaba Potter cerrándole cualquier vía de escape. Apretó su varia y enarcó una ceja en dirección a Black.

-Relájate Snivellus, sólo venimos a tener una amigable charla con tigo - la sonrisa extraña de Black se acentuó y Severus sintió la necesidad de no darle la espalda a ninguno de los dos. Así que cómo único recurso, le dio la espalda a la pared y los dos merodeadores quedaron en su campo de visión.

- Es verdad lo que dice Sirius, nosotros sólo queremos conversar - Potter sonrió con lo que pretendía hacer pasar por amabilidad - Queremos preguntar ¿qué se siente saber por propia boca que el conserje es marica?

-Cierra el hocico Potter y métete en tus asuntos- se sentía enojado, con los nervios a flor de piel. Como cosa rara, ese par de idiotas lo habían acorralado para molestarlo con respecto a _eso_.

- Ahh, supongo que te quedó gustando ¿no?- Black tenía una pequeña mueca de desagrado mal disimulada y su sonrisa era aún más tétrica - supongo que te decepcionó la falta de lengua.

Potter hizo una mueca de asco genuino y Severus se permitió una pequeña sonrisa irónica - supongo que tienes enviada Black, ya que Potter no es tan directo contigo.

- No vuelvas a decir algo tan asqueroso Snape. Aquí el único marica eres tú- Potter había sacado la varita al mismo tiempo que él y se observaban desafiantes. Cuando Severus intentó pronunciar un hechizó sitió la varita de Black contra sus costillas y cayó en cuenta de su error. Eran dos contra uno, y él estaba en absoluta desventaja. Sin embargo su orgullo y su rabia pudieron más que él. Golpeó con fuerza el brazo de Black y antes de que Potter pudiera reaccionar, su hechizo lo lanzó contra la pared. Black se olvidó entonces de la magia, y se lanzó sobre Severus.

ooo

La lucha había concluido como se esperaría: con la llegada de un profesor. Para la mala fortuna de los tres, la que detuvo la pela fue la profesora de transformaciones, Minerva MacGonagall, que sin escuchar expiación alguna, los envió furiosa a sus salas comunes (pese a sus magulladuras) con la promesa de que al día siguiente tendrían información sobre sus castigos.

Severus se había aplicado un par de pociones curativas que guardaba en su baúl y su apariencia había mejorado ostensiblemente. Su ojo no se veía tan mal y su labio, aunque abierto aún, no se veía hinchado ni rojo, pero su cuerpo seguía adolorido. Black tenía mucha fuerza bruta, fuerza imbécil. Cuando bajó a la sala común, una niñita de segundo le entregó un pergamino enrollado y se fue a toda prisa. Severus se encontró con una nota del profesor Slughorn, quien le reprochaba su disputa con los Gryffindor y le notificaba que su castigo estría al cargo del Señor Filch. Cuando llegó a esa parte de la nota, se sintió palidecer. Por supuesto, los profesores no lo sabían. Severus dudaba que un profesor responsable enviaría a su alumno (más aún en el caso suyo) donde un sujeto como aquel.

Las clases pasaron con una rapidez asombrosa y escalofriante. Su único consuelo frente al encuentro que le esperaba, fue ver a Black en la clase de pociones. Definitivamente no había sido a la enfermería, ni había sabido mejorar su condición por sí mismo y Severus se alegró del aspecto lamentable que presentaba. A la hora del almuerzo, dejó que la información sobre su pelea se filtrara por la mesa de Slytherin, y al final del día, los alumnos miraban a Black como reprochándole por haberse dejado golpear por él. El mismo Black lo miraba con cara asesina cuando se cruzaban por el camino.

ooo

A primera hora de la mañana había sido informado por la profesora MacGonagall de que debía impartirles castigo a tres alumnos. Los dos Gryffindor eran muy habituales para él y ya tenía reservados y debidamente asquerosos los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_, como la llamaban los alumnos. El tercer castigado era Severus Snape. Desde el incidente con el hechizo había evitado al muchacho a toda costa, aún cuando le dolía no verlo, no poder tenerlo cerca como antes, cuando gozaba de su feliz anonimato. No sabía cómo debía mirarlo, qué debía hacer, aunque sospechaba cómo lo miraría a él.

Unos minutos después de haber vuelto de dejar a Potter y Black en los lavabos para que cumplieran los castigos, escuchó unos golpes inseguros en la puerta de su despacho y aspiró hondo

-Pase- dijo con voz débil. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Severus, quien entró mirando a todas partes, tratando de evitar su rostro. Hubo un tenso silencio. Snape se veía realmente nervioso y pálido, mucho más pálido de lo que él recordaba haberlo visto.

- Siéntese - le dijo al joven. Severus apretó las manos y se sentó al borde de la silla como si en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar para huir del lugar. Tratando de serenarse un poco, Severus metió su mano al bolsillo de la túnica y palpó su varita. El contacto de la madera con sus dedos lo hizo recordar una idea que había tenido rondando por la cabeza, pero que había descartado por considerarla temeraria. Miró de reojo al conserje y antes de siquiera pensar, con el corazón en la garganta, le lanzó un ovlibiate.

Filch lo miró con la expresión vacía por unos momentos y luego le preguntó vagamente que hacía allí. Entonces Severus, aún con el corazón acelerado, le tendió la nota de Slughorn. EL conserje pareció recordar esa parte, para su alivio. Lo miró un instante y le entregó pergamino y tinta.

- Escriba mil veces "no debo agredir a mis compañeros" -le dijo con voz extraña. A Severus le pareció un castigo sumamente estúpido, pero se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a cumplir su tarea. De pronto tuvo una duda y levantó el rostro con disimulo, sólo para sorprender la extraña mirada que Filch le dedicaba. Sintió una arcada y comprendió que aunque le borrara la memoria una y mil veces, Argus Filch no dejaría de mirarlo así. Lo que le pasaba a ese hombre, no era cuestión de recordar u olvidar. El pensamiento sólo hacía que Severus se sintiera más fracasado que nunca. Después de todo, a pesar de su imprudente arrojo, su situación no mejoraría.


End file.
